Many identification/access devices currently use radio frequency identification (RFID). Entities which utilise these identification devices may include, for example, hotels, hospitals, companies, member-only establishments and the like. RFID devices are also used to provide secure payment transactions at various facilities. For example, RFID devices are used to access public transportation, to pay for merchandise at particular locations, and even for vending machine payment.
Generally, these RFID devices are in the form of paper or plastic cards (e.g. polyurethane (PU)) containing an RFID chip that provides entry into secured areas, or that maintains a balance of prepaid cash. Many holders of such identification devices usually keep such devices in wallets or purses. As such, these devices may be lost when the holders' wallet or purse is misplaced/stolen. When such losses occur, the users may experience some manner of inconvenience and/or be required to pay a fee in order to obtain a replacement identification device.
One solution provided to assist users in keeping track of RFID cards is to integrate the RFID capability into, for example, a cellular telephone. One such solution uses Near Field Communication, also known as NFC. It is a short-range high frequency wireless connectivity technology operable over a typical distance of about 10 cm. NFC combines the interface of a smartcard with RFID technology and a reader into a single device for enabling contactless two-way interactions among NFC-enabled devices. However, the smartcard and the reader for enabling NFC may be integrated into the devices, for example mobile phones. This solution can be quite costly.
An alternative form of attaching an internal antenna to the electrical circuit of mobile phones can be used to enable NFC connectivity. However, a model specific design for the antenna is required to fit each different model of mobile phone, making it difficult to manufacture different antennas for all brands and models of mobile phones available in the market. Furthermore, this form cannot be adopted for mobile phones whose back covers cannot be detached, or mobile phones with a metal back cover which could block the antenna signal.
Another problem faced by consumers in today's marketplace is that the various portable electronic devices that they use, such as cell phones, PDAs, etc., tend to slide when placed on a surface. One solution that has been proposed for this problem is to proved the devices with some form of anti-slip attachment that helps to stabilize the devices when they are placed on slippery surfaces.
There are currently a few products in the marketplace that manufacture and sell these anti-slip attachments. The market leader is Egrips®, a US company which produces adhesive stickers with proprietary technology for use on mobile devices. If placed correctly, the stickers may help prevent the mobile devices from slipping when placed on various surfaces.
A need therefore exist to provide a system that seeks to address at least one of the above mentioned problems.